charmedfanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic School
School description Magic School is a place where young or novice witches or supernatural beings learn to improve their magical craft and history. There are classes for students in telekinesis, spell-casting, potion-making, astral projection, medieval weaponry, etc.; understanding the history of good magic, learning about the moral implications on magic, and also basic classes like literature. It is magically protected so that no evil can enter in order to protect the often vulnerable students. On one occasion, the Headless Horseman is magically created and begins to decapitate faculty, staff and students. Fortunately the school is also magically protected so that no one can be hurt or killed while on premises, and the Horseman's effects are returned to normal. Magic School is originally run by Gideon but after it is revealed that he seeks to kill one of the Charmed Ones' child (Wyatt Halliwell), Wyatt's father, Leo kills Gideon thus leaving Paige Matthews to take over as headmistress. Once Paige seeks to have more life away from magic, she convinces Leo to later become the new headmaster of Magic School. Overrun by Demons With the revival of the demon Zankou, the school later becomes deserted by its students and teaching staff due to the protection shield against evil and death becoming broken. This leads to demons taking over the school to use as their base of operations. During their stay there, several calculating demons resurrect the original Source. Fortunately, soon after his revival, The Source is vanquished once again by The Charmed Ones. When Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins betray the Charmed Ones, Magic School becomes their base of operations, alongside their (demonic) knowledgeable assistant Dumain (a role comparable to Leo to the Halliwell sisters or Rupert Giles of Buffy the Vampire Slayer), who is working on behalf of The Triad. Reclaimed by the Charmed Ones After the events of the finale, the sisters reclaim Magic School for the side of good where Leo continues to teach the next generation. The school is the setting of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop's wedding, presided over by the Angel of Destiny. Structure The school is mainly focused in the library, some classrooms and the main hallway, which is said to be endlessly long. It also has dungeons, student homes, and a nursery where they nurture magical infants. At one point, Phoebe has also been in a cave where she went on a vision quest with a female student named Enola. In the book "Leo Rising", it is also revealed that the school has a room that is separate from the school and is not protected from demons. Staff Members *Gideon - Former Headmaster *Paige Matthews - Former Headmistress *Leo Wyatt - Headmaster *Mrs. Winterbourne - Nursery Teacher *Sigmund - Gideon's Assistant *Drake - Former Literature Teacher *Ms. Donovan - Librarian *Mr. Monkeyshines - Literature Professor Students *Zachary - Telepath (left the school) *Enola - Shaman (graduated) *Slick - Shapeshifter *Quentin *Herman - Conjurer *Sara - Telekinetic Witch *Simon *Duncan - Witch *Ben (part-time teacher) *Eddie Mullen (former student) *Dan Mullen (former student) *Ryan - Witch (Leo's student) *Jen - Witch (Leo's student) *Matthew Halliwell - Whitelighter/Witch